Hush
by Moiself
Summary: Prompt: Dean talks a lot, everyone knows that, except Roman knows how to quiet (panting and moaning though as the exception) him down and that's by eating him out real good. (Ambreigns, wrestlekinkmeme prompt fill)


You couldn't exactly call it quiet, not by a long shot, but it was a hell of a lot quieter than it had been five minutes ago.

Five minutes ago when Dean had been railing and ranting still about some rudeness from the arena security guard as they had been leaving, the final straw on a day when nothing had been going his way.

Five minutes ago when Roman had been stretched out on the bed, palming his hard shaft, not so patiently waiting for his lover to finish stripping and join him.

Five minutes ago before his restraint reached it's limit and he growled out the words in that low rumbling tone that reached right into the core of Dean's being and made him halt mid stride.

"Baby boy, bed. Now."

Dean had stopped and stared at his boyfriend, seeming for a second as though he was seeing him for the first time. Without another word he finished undressing and climbed onto the bed, curling into Roman's side and tracing the intricate lines of his tattoo, long lean legs twisting round heavily muscled ones.

Head tipped back, Dean had accepted Roman's kiss, hand gliding down the other man's smooth torso, fingers weaving through the abundant patch of hair normally hidden by his ring gear to wrap around his thick cock.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Ro...want me to make it up to you?"

Roman had flipped them over, putting Dean on his back. With a silent smirk, he had stuck out his tongue and licked a wide wet stripe along his collarbone, before nibbling, kissing and licking his way down Dean's body, the younger man providing a running commentary all the while.

On reaching his final destination between his lover's legs, Roman had rested his bristled chin on the flat plane of stomach and stared up at him.

"Dean...baby...I'mma need you to be quiet."

Dean had opened his mouth to protest, but hadn't managed to get a word out before Roman spoke again.

"Now, I know you've had a shitty day baby boy, and I want to make it better, so let me take care of you ok? Turn over."

Roman had stepped away from the bed for a moment while Dean had got himself resituated on his front, arms folded beneath his head, legs stretched out the full length of the bed. The dip of the mattress and the familiar snap of a bottle top being flipped open had signalled his return.

"Come on baby, on your knees for me, let me see that sweet hole."

With a hand on each hip Roman had helped Dean get into the position he wanted. Hand reaching between Dean's legs, he had stroked his to full hardness, before pulling it back to allow himself to run his wide tongue from leaking slit along the full length, teasing at his boyfriend's balls before letting go, freeing both hands to pull at his asscheeks, easing the path of the thick wet muscle to the delicate drawn muscle of Dean's entrance.

Now one, two, three more broad flat licks over the rosy pucker and Roman's tongue vanished, drawing a whine from Dean that quickly turned into a yelp as the valley between his asscheeks was filled with a viscous liquid, the slow spill over his balls and down his cock seeming wrong, too slow to be lube.

He felt the soft heat of Roman's mouth around his cock once more, whiskers brushing against the inside of his thigh as he sucked it clean, pulling off with wet pop, draping himself along Dean's back for a second to invade his mouth with a kiss, the taste on his tongue informing Dean what it was that Ro had drizzled all over his ass.

"Huh..honey?"

He had no time to process this little nugget of information or attempt to seek any further confirmation as Roman buried his face between his cheeks once more, his tongue lapping along Dean's cleft from his taint to the dimples at the base of his spine, flickering over his hole on each pass, beard tickling a scratchy path in it's wake, the firm meat of his cheeks being kneaded in huge strong hands.

Dean's breathy moans were matched by Roman's smacking, slurping sounds of relish as he swept away all traces of the sticky sweet honey.

The moans morphed into whimpers as Roman's tongue narrowed, swooping around his delicate rim teasing the gathered circlet before slowly, deliberately pushing forward, breaching the tight ring of muscle. Dean let out a growl of his own as Roman plunged into him over and over, fucking him with his tongue. His pace was fierce, hungry, almost frantic. Dean's whole body reverberated with the force of his lover's attentions, his throbbing cock leaking steadily all over the sheets beneath him.

"Ro...Rome...need...need to…"

Roman halted his efforts, kissing the juicy meat of Dean's ass before responding.

"Need to cum baby boy?"

"Yesssss…"

Dean's answer became an indecent purr as one of Roman's huge hands slipped between his legs once more to adroitly wrap around his dick, at once starting to work the length with a measured, twisting stroke.

With a roar not too dissimilar the one preceding a spear, Roman submerged his face in his boyfriend's ass once more, the roar continuing as he motorboated the firm flesh before piercing Dean's entrance with his tongue once again.

Mouth and fist worked in tandem, teasing sensitive, sensitised rim and stroking rock hard shaft, sweeping over leaking slit, rendering Dean wordless, the only sounds escaping him primal, staccato grunts and groans.

He had no words to tell Roman that his orgasm was close, only the years of intimate knowledge of his body serving to give the older man warning, the pace of his hand increasing as Dean's hips began to drive forward, stuttering to climax as his came over Roman's hand, melting bonelessly into pillows beneath him.

Drawing himself up onto his knees, Roman took his own dripping cock in hand and using the mess of Dean's cum smeared across his palm and fingers, quickly stroked himself to release, shooting creamy ribbons of cum over his lover's pulsating, clenching hole.

Collapsing onto the pillows, Roman opened his arms, allowing Dean to tuck himself under and lay his head on his chest, the two lying together in sweet blissed out, fucked out silence.


End file.
